No me olvides -Zelink
by Mariamy Judith
Summary: La vida es como la neblina, un día esta y al siguiente ya no, pero mi amor te seguirá fiel hasta el final de los tiempos.


Era difícil decir cuánto daño había recibido su cuerpo durante la batalla. Nadie había jurado acerca de lo fácil que era pelear contra una divinidad, pero tampoco lo hicieron acerca de sobrevivir al enfrentamiento. Su mente aun no confirmaba que se había enfrentado a espada contra el Heraldo de la Muerte, la divinidad más despiadada y cruel de todas, y había triunfado, más su cuerpo se lo confirmaba al dejar escapar su sangre por aquella herida limpia en su abdomen, la cual inicia sobre su pectoral derecho hasta su ombligo.

Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios agrietados al sentir el viento golpeando su espalda. Empleo todas sus fuerzas para evitar caer de rodillas y no sufrir mayor daño. Su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más. Sabía perfectamente que su alma se estaba escapando de su cuerpo maltratado. La pérdida de ardor en sus heridas a causa del viento caliente de la guerra lo gritaba.

Su mirada de mar fiero empezó a explorar su entorno. Su corazón cada vez latiendo más lento. La muerte estaba cerca y la recibiría como a una vieja amiga. Desde su encarcelamiento injusto tuvo el conocimiento de que no llegaría a la edad marchita del hyliano, sino que sería arrancado de la vida, solamente cambió el lugar de su partida. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al confirmar que no había nadie a su alrededor. El ambiente de terror se había desvanecido por completo para dejar lugar a la paz y al futuro próspero de la tierra. Hoy la tierra de Hylia lloraba la guerra, pero mañana esta época estaría en el olvido. Al final su vida indigna había cumplido su propósito. Con ese pensamiento dejo a su cuerpo caer en tierra, apoyando su espalda contra una roca cercana para ver el cielo limpio.

-**Id y prosperar camaradas. Rezo con todo mi corazón por vuestra felicidad** -Su voz salía de forma lenta y casi inaudible a causa de los jadeos involuntarios. El calor de su voz desapareciendo con el brillar de su mirada- **Yo realmente quería tomar vuelo con ustedes**.

Poco a poco el joven héroe de cabellos dorados fue cerrando sus ojos. Sus párpados se sentían pesados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo quebrado. No podía moverse y eso susurraba que la muerte ya estaba a su lado. Pronto dejaría la tierra que tanto amaba.

-**Neburi, lo siento. No pude cumplir mi promesa. Hylia, mi diosa, lamento fallarte y dejarte sola. Espero que mi último deseo se cumpla y que mi espíritu este contigo por toda la eternidad** -Susurro el joven héroe dejando de luchar contra lo inminente. El frío abrazo su cuerpo como una manta para dejarle dormir hasta el final de los siglos.

_¡Link!_

El viento siguió su curso en la tierra de Hylia, llevando las cenizas como recuerdo del fuego que cubrió su faz. Un destello de luz blanca, pura y brillante, como la nieve de invierno, hizo presencia a dos metros de distancia del cuerpo herido del joven héroe. Una joven de piel cremosa, mirada cielo y cabellos de oro tan largos hasta la rodilla emergió de la luz cegadora. Su mirada destellante de alegría se rompió en segundos al apreciar el estado de su caballero. De su único amor. Había llegado tarde.

-**Link** -Pronunció su nombre de manera dulce y por medio de un susurro. Era como si el nombre de su amado fuera la más pura de las mieles. Sus pies corrieron solos cual ciervas a su lado para sostener su cuerpo con delicadeza entre sus brazos delgados, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho suave esperando que estuviera cómodo- **Link, ¡Link!, ¡por favor Link!, Link** -No importaba cuanto más gritara su nombre. Su caballero nunca más abriría sus ojos- **Lo lamento Link. He llegado tarde.**

Tras decir esas palabras la diosa de cabellos rubios se quedó en silencio acuñando con infinito cariño el cuerpo herido de su valiente caballero. Una lágrima de plata salió de su orbe derecho para recorrer su mejilla pálida en un ritmo pausado. Tras esta siguieron más lágrimas en busca de la libertad para golpear el rostro del joven caballero durmiente.

-**Nuestra historia juntos ha llegado a este final porque tú amabas las tierras de Hylia tanto como yo, y a todos los seres vivos que habitan en estas, pero debido a esto tu vida siempre ha sido amarga** -Dijo Hylia convencida de sus palabras mientras su mano izquierda apartaba el flequillo dorado de su caballero.

_¡Link!_

-**Observándote he llegado a conocer el dolor que desgarra tu alma. Me asegurare que tu alma heroica, valiente y frágil viva siempre a mi lado, al mismo tiempo que desechare mi inmortalidad para ya no ser llamada diosa por ustedes. Ambos seremos mortales en nuestra nueva vida -**Declaro curvando sus labios en una amplia sonrisa. Las lágrimas ya habían gastado sus mejillas pálidas volviéndolas rubí**.**

_¡Link!_

-**Nos volveremos a ver mi amor, muy pronto, espera por mí. Solo no me olvides, porque mi amor por ti siempre existirá hasta el fin de la eternidad -**Pronuncio Hylia con esperanza manchada de dolor, inclinándose de forma suave sobre el cuerpo frio de su caballero para depositar un último beso sobre la frente de su amado. Deseando dentro de su corazón verlo de nuevo pronto.

_¡Link!_

Abrió sus ojos ante el volumen del último grito, mostrando un par de orbes tan profundos y brillantes como el mar. El joven dueño de esa mirada tomo asiento para ver su entorno con una mueca de preocupación. Su cabeza palpitaba de forma lenta y su nariz se sentía pesada. Llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla comprobando la humedad en esta. El llanto había hecho presencia mientras dormía.

Por inercia llevo sus manos sobre su pecho para comprobar la existencia de una herida, logrando sentir únicamente la suavidad del algodón de su pijama blanca. Suspiro de alivio antes de llevar sus manos a su rostro para quitar las lágrimas sobrantes. A su mente regresaban breves recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en el mundo de los sueños. Su corazón latía con fuerza. El tacto de la mujer desconocida era tan cálido para ser clasificado como un sueño. Podía jurar que era un recuerdo, pero no conocía a nadie semejante.

Tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama tomando un largo respiro, su mano izquierda pasando entre sus cabellos mientras la derecha descansaba sobre su rodilla del mismo lado. Había sido un sueño muy extraño. Incluso su corazón seguía latiendo de forma dolorosa. ¿Qué clase de sueño había tenido que aun despierto le causaba dolor físico? Seguramente eran rezagos de su lucha contra el Heraldo de la Muerte, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía que había olvidado algo importante? No entendía nada.

-**¡Link!** -Grito de nuevo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, la cual no tardo en abrirse ante el impacto de un golpe, mostrando a una joven de cabellos rubios y mirada cielo, portadora de un hermoso vestido rosa de mangas largas y una cubeta de madera llena de agua- **Ya te levantaste. Estuve hablándote desde hace horas. Incluso fui por agua para despertarte. Hay que darnos prisa, pronto iniciara el desayuno.**

El joven de mirada mar y cabellos castaños cual roble se quedó en silencio observando a su invitada inesperada. Sus orejas en alto, señal de que la había escuchado, mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en su rostro joven y aun con rasgos infantiles. Su mente aun trabajaba en una explicación valida para su sueño.

-**¿Link?** -Pregunto Zelda viéndole atentamente buscando una explicación para su mirada seria. Era raro de su amigo pensar tanto, y más, en la mañana-** ¿Estas bien?**

El castaño abrió sus ojos cual platos al visualizar el rostro de la divinidad de sus sueños con la joven que estaba delante de él. Contaban con las mismas facciones delicadas y definidas, mirada amorosa y labios de fresa. Su corazón empezó a latir rapidamente con anticipación. La emoción era mayor a cuando derroto al Heraldo.

-**¿Lin-?** -Trato de Hablar Zelda antes de ser abrazada por el joven más alto. Fue apresada contra su pecho y restringida con los brazos fuertes del contrario, logrando escuchar los latidos fuertes de su corazón con claridad. Justo como hace años.

-**En lo más profundo de mi alma** -Comenzó hablando el castaño debilitando la fuerza de sus abrazos para alejarse poco a poco de su compañera, sin soltarla, para apreciar las facciones tan delicadas de su tierno rostro- **No lo olvide. Lo recuerdo todo aun.**

La mirada cielo de la joven rubia mostraba confusión, más una sonrisa comenzó a florecer en sus labios de fresa y un brillo semejante al sol aparecieron en sus orbes al comprender el significado que apresaban esas palabras. Una lagrima traviesa, similar a la de hace milenios, se deslizo por su mejilla derecha, más fue apartada por la mano dura del castaño al considerarla un adorno horrible en el rostro de su amada. La felicidad inundaba a la rubia de maneras que no podían ser expresadas con palabras.

-**Ese día no pude consolarte y lloraste amargadamente mi diosa Hylia** -Pronuncio Link con una breve sonrisa en el rostro consiguiendo una risa de su amada.

-**Zelda, ese es mi nombre ahora** -Expreso la mencionada colocando su palma sobre la mano del mayor que reposaba en su rostro, cerro sus ojos para restregarse contra ella de forma timida, a pesar de la dureza de la piel a causa de las batallas podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de su alma- **Pensé que jamás recordarías el pasado que compartimos o nuestro amor.**

-**Mi amada Zelda, mi antigua diosa inocente** -Pronuncio con cariño Link, un leve toque de burla en sus palabras- **Aun sin haber recuperado mis memorias ya mi corazón palpitaba por ti. Lo dije una vez y lo seguiré diciendo, tu alma, mortal o inmortal, fue la que me enamoro. Es por eso que me enfrente al Heraldo una vez más. Solo por ti.**

La joven reencarnación de la diosa sonrió con pureza ante las palabras de su noble caballero, y dueño de su corazón. Espero tanto para oír aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Se inclinó hacia delante para juntar sus labios de fresa con los contrarios e iniciar un vals lento, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel acto carnal. Link imito su acción, rodeando su cintura con su mano libre. Habían esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento.

Milenios tuvieron que pasar para poder sentir la suavidad y calidez completa del contrario. Incluso pasarían siglos para volver a sentirlo cuando uno de los dos muriera, pero en este momento no pensarían en el mañana o en el siglo venidero. Disfrutarían del hoy como si fuera el primer día que se conocieron, ya que tratarlo como el último causaría tristeza en el alma de los dos al significar una despedida. 

**Regalo de intercambio por San Valentine para ****The_YellowSweater****.**

**Gracias por aceptar hacer el intercambio conmigo. Esperó que te allá gustado ^-^**

_**Hasta la próxima**_


End file.
